The Broken Memory
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Hanya sebuah obsesi yang membawa jiwa ke dalam pelukan maut yang asing.


**Genre**: Angst/Mystery.

**Warning**: Lil' spoiler bout the novel.

* * *

**The Broken Memory**

Naomi Misora menembak sekali, dua kali... dan kunci pada pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Misora mengantamkan bahunya menekan pintu tersebut dan dengan hempasan yang keras, pintu itu terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah Wara Ningyo. Terpaku di dinding, persis di seberang pintu tempatnya berdiri.

Dan kemudian...

Misora melihatnya. Seorang pemuda dalam kobaran api.

Pemuda itu adalah Rue Ryuzaki.

"R-Ryuzaki!" Misora berseru.

Ia dapat melihat pandangan mata Ryuzaki menatapnya melalui kobaran api.

Misora mencium aroma bensin. Ia tahu bahwa sistem pemancar air pada ruangan tersebut telah dinonaktifkan. Begitu juga dengan alarmnya.

Misora berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia keluar kamar dan segera mendapati tabung pemadam api. Ia segera kembali ke ruangan tersebut, dan menyemprotkan isinya langsung pada tubuh Ryuzaki yang tengah diselimuti oleh kobaran api.

Foam putih menyembur dengan kuat, lebih dari yang diharapkan oleh Misora.

Dengan sekejap, kobaran api itu telah padam.

Aroma bensin menggantung di udara. Misora menatap tubuh di depannya.

Tubuh yang terlihat begitu mengerikan. Tampaknya api telah membakar hampir seluruh bagian dari tubuh tersebut.

Misora mendekatinya, dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Ryuzaki..." kata Misora.

Tidak ada jawaban. Apakah ia telah meninggal?

"Ryuzaki!" ulang Misora.

"An... unh..."

Ia masih hidup.

Ryuzaki tergeletak tak berdaya. Tubuhnya yang menghitam dibalut oleh selimut cairan darahnya sendiri. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Seorang kriminal yang jenius yang ingin menyajikan sebuah kasus kejahatan yang sempurna untuk tantanganya kepada sang detektif, pasti akan melakukan semua yang terbaik untuk karyanya tersebut. Namun, menjadikan dirinya sendiri korban terakhir, sebagai bagian dari rangkaian rencana kriminalnya yang sempurna, tentunya kata 'tidak normal' masih belum pantas untuknya.

Ryuzaki lebih daripada itu.

Ia adalah seorang seniman yang luar biasa.

Ryuzaki adalah seorang profesional. Seorang profesional yang belum pernah dimiliki oleh bumi yang tengah sekarat ini.

Misora menatap wajah Ryuzaki. Wajah itu menyiratkan sebuah kesakitan yang teramat sangat dan mungkin juga sebuah kekecewaan dan kemarahan terukir di dalamnya. Namun, tidak bisa dilihat oleh Misora. Kebencian karena rencananya yang sempurna telah dihancurkan. Oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah diliriknya sama sekali. Ya, Ryuzaki tidak pernah peduli pada Naomi Misora. Ryuzaki hanya peduli pada seseorang di balik wanita tersebut. Namun, sayangnya Ryuzaki tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Misora adalah yang terbaik di timnya. Pada sistemnya.

Sebuah seruan kaget menggema di belakang Misora. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati wanita yang tadi ditemuinya dalam perjalanan ke kamar ini berada di ambang pintu ruangan.

"Apa… apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya wanita itu ragu.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Itu sebenarnya lebih tepat.

"FBI" kata Misora.

FBI. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Tolong panggil polisi, pemadam kebakaran dan ambulan."

Wanita itu sepertinya kebingungan tapi ia mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Misora bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah wanita tadi adalah salah satu bawahan L, tapi ia bisa memikirkan itu nanti.

Setelah itu, ia kembali pada Ryuzaki.

Perlahan, Misora mengangkat pergelangan tangan Ryuzaki yang masih sangat panas, dan kemudian memeriksa nadinya. Sedikit tidak beraturan dan sangat lemah. Ryuzaki mungkin akan meninggal, mungkin tidak akan bertahan hingga ke rumah sakit, dan mungkin juga tidak akan bertahan sampai ambulan datang.

Namun, ada yang harus Misora katakan padanya.

Ada yang harus ia lakukan.

"Rue Ryuzaki," Misora berkata, seraya mengenakan sebuah borgol pada pergelangan tangannya. "Saya menangkap anda atas tuduhan pembunuhan Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash. Anda tidak punya hak untuk tidak menjawab. Anda tidak punya hak mendapatkan pengacara, dan anda tidak punya hak mendapatkan pengadilan yg adil."

Pembunuh serial LA BB, Rue Ryuzaki, Beyond Birthday… telah ditahan.

Sebuah tatapan.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya masih berdenyut. Di sela-sela memorinya yang jauh, ia merasa ada sebuah tatapan yang tengah mengikatnya begitu kuat. Mengikat tubuhnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di antara hamparan keasingan.

Ia bahkan tidak dapat memerintahkan kedua matanya untuk membuka. Namun ia dengan jelas dapat merasakan tatapan pada wajahnya. Sebuah tatapan yang tidak asing. Tatapan yang sangat dirindukannya. Tidak, ia tidak pernah merindukan tatapan tersebut. Ia membencinya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Tepat di depan pintu sebuah kamar di sebuah rumah sakit kepolisian.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintunya dan masuk selangkah ke dalam.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia menatap seseorang yang tengah berada di atas tempat tidur. Tubuh lemah itu diselimuti perban di atas luka bakarnya yang cukup serius. Membujur tak bergeming. Mata itu tetap terpejam. Mengharapkan sebuah uluran tangan dari sang dewa maut? Mungkin.

Atmosfer di tempat itu hanya dikuasai oleh kesunyian yang merangkak.

Sang pemuda memberikan tatapan terakhirnya dengan intens sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kembali ke belakang.

Ia mendengar sebuah suara.

Sebuah suara yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Sebuah suara yang bersembunyi di balik pikiran di dalam tubuh yang tengah terbaring tersebut.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak akan mungkin pergi dariku…" sang pemuda berbisik.

**1 Month Later, California Prison.**

Sebuah dentangan.

Pintu sel berderit terbuka.

Beyond Birthday bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa sang tamu yang memasuki tempatnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sebuah langkah kaki yang ringan dan deritan sel yang sunyi kembali terdengar. Sebuah kesunyian yang menggantung asing.

"Halo, B."

Sebuah sapaan.

Asing? Tidak.

Beyond Birthday mendongak dan menatap sang tamu.

"Halo, L Lawliet."

Jawabnya.

Beyond Birthday tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang hampir dilupakan oleh sang tamu.

"Halo, L Lawliet."

Beyond menancapkan pandangan matanya pada bagian atas dahi pamuda di hadapannya. Sesungguhnya ia juga dapat melihat sisa hidup sang pemuda, namun ia dengan senang hati mau menutup mulutnya.

Sang tamu menatapnya intens.

Beyond Birthday duduk bersandar pada dinding, sedang sang tamu berada persis di hadapannya; berdiri atau lebih tepatnya sedikit membungkuk.

"Lama tidak jumpa…" kata Beyond, suaranya terdengar aneh, kasar? Mungkin. Mungkin api telah merusak pita suaranya yang berharga.

Sang tamu, L, tidak menjawab.

"Aku telah mengharapkan kedatanganmu, L…"

Sebuah jeda.

"Sebuah karya yang sangat cantik, bukan? Sebelum wanita jalang itu menghancurkan segalanya… rupanya aku kurang memperhatikan satu poin darimu, L…"

"Setiap keputusanmu itu tidak pernah salah, kan…" Beyond mendengus, melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalku, B…"

Beyond terdiam, Ia menatap lurus mata L.

Kemudian ia menyeringai.

Sebuah seringaian yang berbahaya.

"Akhirnya kau buka mulut juga… kupikir kau sudah bisu… kupikir kejeniusanmu itu telah membuat otakmu rusak, L… sang detektif terhebat abad ini, heh?"

Kemudian Beyond Birthday tertawa. Tawa yang kasar dan liar.

"Kau tidak mengenalku juga kan, L?"

Sebuah tatapan yang serius.

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua itu, B?" L berbisik.

"Jangan bercanda denganku… kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

"Aku ingin sebuah alasan dari hatimu, bukan dari pikiranmu…" jawab L.

Beyond seketika terdiam, ekspresinya berubah. Wajahnya sekejap menjadi sedingin dan sekejam maut. Ia bangkit dengan gerakan yang cepat dan liar kemudian menyerang pemuda ringkih di depannya.

Beyond mencengkeram tenggorokan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut dan membantingnya ke jeruji-jeruji besi di belakangnya. Ia mengunci tubuhnya dan mendekat pada wajah si pemuda.

Sebuah keluhan kecil keluar dari mulut L. Wajahnya mengernyit menatap sang psikopat jenius di depannya.

Beyond lamat-lamat tersenyum. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan luka bakar mengerut dalam seringaian yang kejam. Ia menekan tenggorokan pemuda di dalam genggamannya tersebut. Semakin lama semakin keras.

L kini menutup matanya.

Beyond tampak menikmati hal tersebut. Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik… hingga sebuah pemahaman meluncur turun mengaliri pikirannya.

'SIAL!'

Seketika itu juga Beyond melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tenggorokan korbanya.

Beyond menepi dan menatap L yang terjatuh seraya terbatuk-batuk dengan hebat.

L menekan dadanya dengan kuat seraya mempertahankan kesadarannya tetap menyala.

Beberapa detik menyeberang.

"Kenapa, B?" tanya sebuah suara.

Beyond menatap L.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Beyond mengerutkan dahi. Ia tampak sangat marah.

L menatap Beyond. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Beyond terkesiap, ia menghampiri L dan memukul wajahnya kasar.

Sunyi. Hanya suara-suara kelelahan saja yang mengalir pada dinding-dinding sel.

"Pergilah…" kata Beyond.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, L…"

L berusaha bangkit. Ia menatap Beyond yang membelakanginya. Sejenak ia menatapi punggung Beyond intens. Kemudian dengan desahan yang panjang ia keluar dari sel tersebut.

"Karena kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku, B… terlebih jika kau membunuhku… itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa tersiksa. Kau telah kalah, B… bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu… Kau telah kehilangan dirimu… dan juga diriku…"

L pun berlalu.

'_Kau tidak akan pernah menang, B'_

Beyond Birthday tidak menatap kepergian sang rival. Karena ia memang benar. Sang rival selalu benar.

Sebuah perasaan kecewa ini selalu hanya bisa disalurkan lewat keliaran dari eksistensi jiwanya saja. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

Beyond Birthday tidak pernah tahu untuk apa ia hidup.

Bahkan setelah melakukan sebuah maha karya yang sangat brilian, ia merasa lebih kosong daripada sebelumnya.

L benar.

Ia selalu tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan dirinya. Selalu tidak pernah mendapatkan eksistensinya. Seluruh kehidupannya memudar di hadapan sang rival.

Deretan angka di atas dahi L itulah yang membuatnya sadar.

Ia tidak dapat menjamah takdirnya.

Sesungguhnya Beyond Birthday tidaklah milik sepenuhnya dari keliaran eksistensi dirinya. Ia masih memiliki sebuah kunci untuk menemukan sisi lain dirinya.

Beyond Birthday merasakan sebuah aliran pada wajahnya. Sebuah aliran yang bersinar melalui relung hatinya yang telah menghilang ke dalam sebuah kabut yang dingin.

"L… "

Kemudian hal itupun terjadi.

Sebuah sensasi yang sama menerpanya.

Api yang sama membakarnya.

Beyond Birthday bahkan tidak bisa menjerit. Ia terjatuh dalam kesunyian.

Sebuah tangan keheningan memeluknya dingin. Ada yang menekan dadanya, menyakitkan napasnya. Menit-menit beterbangan di depan matanya. Membuka kembali hamparan kehidupannya di depannya bagaikan sebuah aliran sungai yang mengalir perlahan. Keabadian yang asing menyentuh kulitnya lembut.

Beyond Birthday merasakan maut menyambutnya di bawah kesadarannya. Sebuah eksistensi lain dari bumi ini yang bertengger pada tepi-tepi langit.

Sebuah bisikan…

Kemudian, segalanya menghilang.

Beyond Birthday telah berlalu dalam kesunyian yang tidak pernah dikenal oleh tangan-tangan senja.

Anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun itu menatap punggung yang berlalu.

Mengapa ia begitu bersinar?

Ia hanya bisa menatapnya.

"L… suatu hari nanti aku ingin melampauimu, agar kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang tak akan terpisahkan… karena hanya itu caranya agar kau mau menatapku…"

**End Of The Story**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Bagaimana? Bingung? Maafkan saya kalau begitu. Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin menuliskan sebuah scene yang tidak pernah di ceritakan, yaitu setelah Beyond Birthday di tangkap, di rawat di Rumah Sakit, dan menjalani hari-harinya dalam penjara di California. Saya juga ingin menggambarkan sisi kemanusiaan Beyond disini. Sejahat-jahatnya atau segila-gilanya ia, pasti masih mempunyai sebuah hati yang baik. Hanya saja sebuah obsesi yang berlebihan kemudian dapat mengubah tujuan awal dari kehidupannya.

Thanx for read and review.

Note: Thanx very much for Dragon Rhapsody, who gave me the novel.


End file.
